


Hansel and Gretel AU

by Ninjaturtle1



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaturtle1/pseuds/Ninjaturtle1
Summary: In the woods lived two brothers and their father. They lived happily until the father went mad and left his children in the darker part of the woods. The kids are on the brink of death until they spot something. A house made out of cake, chocolates, and ramen?





	Hansel and Gretel AU

Genji though that he had the perfect life as he woke up to a dazzling morning. He dressed in his normal clothes and he got out of his room. He could smell the scent of pancakes as he got out of his room. As he entered the kitchen he saw his older brother flipping and preparing pancakes in such a perfect way that only he could do it. Hanzo saw his brother enter the room and he said,"It is very rude of you to not greet someone when you enter a room, Genji". Genji snapped out of his sleepy state and responded," Hi Hanzo. I don't understand why you get so worked up when I am not very polite". Hanzo then said," It is my duty that you act in a way which honors the family name". Genji just stared at him with an irritated expression. Once he was done with just staring at Hanzo; he sat down on one of the wooden chairs which his father had made for them. As he sat down Hanzo placed a plate with a stack of pancakes in front of him. Hanzo said, "Eat up. Today we have to help father with his work at the darker side of the forest". Genji just nodded his head and then proceeded to devour the pancakes. Their father came and sat down in one of the other chairs. He was mute so when Hanzo asked him about how many pancakes he wanted all he could do was just raise three fingers. Once they were done with their meal they headed off into the woods.They walked for almost one hour until they reached the spot. They started to do their work until the sun started to set and Genji complained for the thousandth time about how tired he was. As they started to pack their things something just snapped inside their father. He went insane and he took one of the axes as he looked in Hanzo's direction. He swung the ax but it just barely missed Hanzo. At this point, Hanzo realized what was happening and he grabbed Genji by the arm. He yelled at him,"Run! Father has gone crazy. He will kill us if we don't leave right now". Genji understood completely once he saw his father with an ax and the most horrifying grin that he had ever seen. They ran deeper and deeper into the woods until they realized that their father was nowhere to be seen, but they also realized that they didn't recognize this part of the forest. They walked around for one more hour but all they saw was unfamiliar to them. They were completely lost. They tried to sleep at night but the winds were so harsh that they barely got three hours of sleep. When the sun rose they started to walk again but by the end of the day they were just more tired and lost. On the second night, they slept in a cave to protect themselves from the elements but they still had to hug each other for warmth. That night they slept for more time but that was because they didn't sleep very much on the first night. Genji opened his opened his eyes as the sun rose. He went out of the cave to stretch and get some fresh air. His stomach grumbled as he realized that he hadn't eaten for some time. He went back inside the cave to wake up his brother. He tapped his brother's shoulder and said, " Wake up Hanzo we have to go and find some food. I'm starving and I am guessing that you are too". Hanzo opened his heavy eyes and stood up. He said,"Alright Genji. Let's look for some food". They got out of the cave and walked for half a mile until they spotted a house. Genji and Hanzo couldn't believe it. It was a house made out of cake, chocolates, and ramen. Genji and Hanzo ran up to the house and tore off a piece of food from the house. At that point, Hanzo forgot about honor because who cares about honor when there is cake. As they were eating the house a tall, pale lady stepped out of the house. She walked towards the children and said," Why hello there children. My name is Moira and I am the owner of this house. I am not mad that you are eating my home in fact if you still feel hungry I have even more food inside". Genji and Hanzo just stared at the orange haired lady and nodded yes. Hanzo had a feeling that something was wrong but before he could stop and think about it, Moria opened the dark chocolate door to reveal a gorgeous table with bowls of ramen and plates with different kinds of cake. The moment that their eyes laid on the food they scrambled to the chairs and started eating. They ate and ate until they felt too full. Once they were done, they got up from their seats and thanked the weird looking stranger. Moria then offered to let them stay for a few nights until they felt that they were ready to go. Hanzo and Genji immediately said yes to her offer. Moria smiled with the biggest grin and said," this way my darlings." They were lead up to a room with two beds. Each brother chose a bed and collapsed into it. Moria got out of the room and thought," Just a few more days until they are fat enough to experiment on. I just can't wait!" The thing with Moria was that she was actually a witch, but her magic was very weird and so was she. She could only use spells that made her either faded into thin air or create orbs of creation and destruction. Since she had limits to her power, she would experiment on living things. The thing was that she would only experiment on fat people for some odd reason. So she would just have to wait until her test subjects were ready. The very next day Genji and Hanzo woke up with smiles on their faces and hungry bellies. Genji ran to the dining while Hanzo took his time. When Genji got to the table he sat down in the same chair and started to eat. When Hanzo got there he sat down and started to eat as well but this time not as rapidly as the last time. They still ate until they felt too full. Once they were done they thanked Moria for the meal and they just played with each other until it got dark. They went to sleep and repeated this for seven more days. On the seventh day, Genji looked very plump while Hanzo looked the same, for some reason Hanzo never gained weight. Moria looked at them from a distance and thought," How does he still look the same after eating all of this food for nine days. Oh well, at least his brother is fat enough to experiment on. I can just use the older one to my advantage." At night she took both of them to her basement and locked Genji up in a cage. She woke both of them up with the slightest tap of her fingers. Genji and Hanzo woke up with tired eyes but they opened wide once they saw each other. Hanzo shouted," What did do to my brother. You monster. Let him go at once." Genji just sat there shocked until Moria said," Did you think that I gave you food and shelter for free. Ha. You had to pay with something and that thing is your brother's life. You shall help me with his death or you can just run away, after all your not much use to me." Genji said to Hanzo," Brother leave me. You can still live, please just go." Hanzo with tears in his eyes ran away. He stopped at a lake and cried his heart out. An angel from heaven hear his cries and appeared before him. She asked him with the kindest voice," Child, why are you so sad. What is the matter." Hanzo was stunned by her beauty and grace. He snapped out of it after a minute and said," O angel. My will brother will die to a witch and I cannot stop her. Please, help me and saved him." The angel responded," I shall help you save your brother but once he is saved he will live him with me for five years." Hanzo said yes and they went back to the witch's home. As they arrived to the basement, they saw Moria and Genji's dead body. Hanzo saw what had happened to his brother and started to choke Moria. The angel had to intervene so Hanzo wouldn't stain his hands and soul. As Hanzo calmed down the angel went up to the witch and touch her forehead. Upon the contact, the witch died and her body disappeared. Hanzo went to his brother's body and said," Angel could you revive my brother. I beg of you." The angel looked at Hanzo and replied,"I can revive but he will have to live with me for five more years. Do we have a deal?" Hanzo nodded and the angel used her powers to revive Genji. Genji opened his eyes and Hanzo hugged his younger brother. Once they were done. The angel said," We will have to leave now, Genji. Remember you shall be with me for ten years, so say your goodbyes. By the way, you can call me Angela." Genji said yes and he said goodbye to his brother. Hanzo said," See you in ten years brother. Take care of yourself." After Genji and Angela left, Hanzo thought," I miss you already brother." 


End file.
